Savoir, scène unique : Les Personnalidées
by Volazurys
Summary: La Connaissance... un outil dangereux entre de mauvaises mains. Les Idées sont la source des pensées, des axiomes, des hypothèses... D'une Idée peut naître tout un monde... un univers. Sept Princesses détiennent une influence sur le Savoir. Le Kingdom Hearts les a choisies selon leurs qualités pour faire face à de perpétuels changements et bouleversements.


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Je commence à publier le recueil concernant les Princesses des Savoirs... Il y aura donc sept chapitres, chacun consacré à une Princesse. Voici le premier concernant Quistis Trèpe ! Bonne lecture à tous. Oh, j'en profite pour vous dire que vous allez découvrir une nouvelle OC - vous allez me dire : encore... Je vous promets que ce n'est pas pour rien.  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Les Personnalidées (1)  


* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_

_Quies Trepide, Scorpion rouge_

_Cinq ans après la défaite de l'Organisation XIII (fin An 19)_

D'un air bien trop sérieux pour son âge, une jeune femme dont les cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon lâche fixait le panorama que lui offrait le ciel d'un orange perpétuel. Les vacances s'étaient terminées depuis deux semaines, et l'année scolaire démarrait sous de bons auspices pour elle... en tant que professeur de physique.

L'université, située à côté du lycée, était calme à cette heure-ci, et ce n'était pas encore l'heure de début des cours. Sept heures du matin sonnaient au clocher lointain de la gare à la Cité du Crépuscule. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme donnait cours à trois classes, dont une assez agitée, mais plein de bons éléments. Un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres pleines. Dans une autre vie, elle avait été professeure d'une Faculté prestigieuse... et une combattante hors pair. Une SeeD (2).

Quistis Trèpes se massa les tempes, puis se leva et réajusta son tailleur bleu. Elle espérait que le jeune Hayner avait terminé le devoir maison qu'elle avait donné à faire pour aujourd'hui sans l'aide de son ami Pence. Ces deux-là, avec une jeune fille discrète mais sérieuse nommée Olette, étaient inséparables... et mordus de jeux vidéos.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle des professeurs – simple et fonctionnelle, même s'il faisait bon de s'y poser pour y prendre un café –, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir boisé. Une femme de ménage rangeait son matériel dans le local prévu à cet effet. Personne d'autre à l'horizon. Quistis fixa sa monstre ; sept heures trente. Une heure respectable pour commencer à éveiller son esprit à l'envie d'apprendre... même si beaucoup d'élèves grognaient contre le manque de sommeil, à n'en pas douter.

Quistis finit par gagner sa salle de cours et par poser son regard sur la liste d'élèves collée sur son bureau. Une grimace amusée fleurit sur ses traits. Seifer... Autant dans cette vie que dans l'autre, elle était sa professeure. Ce serait intéressant de voir la réaction du jeune homme, qui cette fois l'était plus qu'elle de quelques années. Le Kingdom Hearts était farceur... Ou alors, il ne se souviendrait même pas de son ancienne vie. C'était une possibilité que la jeune femme envisageait aisément.

Elle se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres de la salle, puis contempla le clocher au lointain. Malgré les vagues de sans-cœur qui avaient frappé la Cité du Crépuscule il y a deux ans de cela, elle avait conservé sa sérénité et cette impression que rien de dangereux ne pourrait jamais arriver. Si lorsqu'elle était enfant, Quistis avait éprouvé la sensation d'étouffer, d'être enfermée au sein de ce monde où elle ne se sentait pas bien, aujourd'hui c'était plus une forme de sécurité réconfortante qui l'habitait. Son instinct lui dictait qu'elle ne resterait pas éternellement ici... mais qu'elle y retournerait.

Huit heures moins cinq. Quelques étudiants commençaient à s'attrouper dans le couloir dans l'attente du premier cours. Seifer n'en faisait pas partie, il arriverait assurément dernier. Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Quistis. Brillant, mais indiscipliné. Quant à Fuu et Raï (3), ils se trouvaient dans une autre filière. Pourtant, elle aurait bien aimé voir leurs réactions aussi...

C'est alors que, contre sa hanche, son téléphone portable vibra. Intriguée, la jeune femme le sortit de sa poche de jupe et décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Quistis Trèpes ? Veuillez m'excuser de ce dérangement, mais il y a urgence.

Pourquoi le principal la contactait-il ? Est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose avec l'un de ses élèves ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une certaine Ellone désire vous voir.

Quistis faillit en lâcher son téléphone. Ellone... était à la Cité du Crépuscule ? Pourtant, elle ne l'y avait jamais croisée ! La gorge sèche, elle souffla :

- Je viens.

Quistis sortit de sa salle et demanda à l'un des surveillants de l'établissement de s'occuper de ses étudiants le temps de son absence. Le cœur battant, elle se précipita ensuite au dernier étage. Elle ne se doutait pas que ce qu'elle allait apprendre... la bouleverserait au plus haut point, et ranimerait son passé dans l'amertume.

X

XXX

X

Quistis était seule dans le salon de son appartement qui donnait sur la place centrale de la Cité du Crépuscule. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle les croisait et décroisait sans discontinuer. Ellone lui avait demandé de l'aide, à elle, pour une Simili.

Au départ, Quistis avait pensé que la jeune femme se fichait d'elle. Cependant, Ellone lui avait expliqué qu'elle s'était réincarnée sur Spira (4), qu'elle était parvenue à se cacher et à survivre lorsque ce monde avait plongé dans les ténèbres grâce à un certain Nooj (5), puis que l'Enchanteur Merlin était venu leur rendre visite. Entre temps, Nooj était tombé sur une Simili qu'il avait épargnée. Merlin les avait mis au courant de la situation des mondes et de diverses choses à propos de Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xehanort, l'Organisation XIII, les Mondes Endormis... choses qu'Ellone avait répétées à Quistis.

Elle soupira, puis finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à la baie vitrée de son balcon. Ainsi, les Esprits des mondes et le Kingdom Hearts offraient une seconde chance aux Simili... Celle qu'Ellone et Nooj surveillaient sur Spira se nommait Larxene. Pourquoi elle, Quistis Trepe, devrait-elle aider cette femme ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la qualifier de « Simili » comme si elle était une créature.

La jeune professeure se frotta les tempes de lassitude. Ellone lui avait parlé des Princesses. Il y avait celles de Cœur, les Guerrières, celles des Rêves... et d'autres. Elle semblait persuadée que Quistis en serait une aussi, mais qu'elle n'appartiendrait pas à une catégorie encore connue. La jeune femme paraissait avoir conservé son don de voyager dans le passé et le futur et de l'influencer à une certaine échelle... donc elle savait quel genre de Princesse Quistis était...

De nouveau, son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle le sortit et consulta le numéro affiché. Tiens, son collègue... sans doute voulait-il parler de la réunion de ce soir. Elle lâcha un long soupir, puis décrocha pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait. Dix minutes plus tard, elle partait de chez elle en essayant d'oublier Ellone, Larxene, et le reste. Momentanément. Elle ne se doutait pas que sa petite vie bien rangée risquait d'être remise en question bien plus vite que prévu, et cela commença dès qu'elle se retrouva sur le chemin du tram. Avec surprise, elle vit un sans-cœur, ce qui la poussa à prendre les jambes à son cou et à courir le plus loin possible de cette créature.

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se trouvât là ? L'influence des ténèbres grandissait de nouveau, mais tout de même ! La Cité du Crépuscule faisait partie des mondes qui avaient été sécurisés en priorité par les Porteurs de la Keyblade ! À moins que... Elle ne put réfléchir davantage : d'autres créatures vinrent rejoindre leur congénère.

La jeune femme se précipita droit vers la bouche de métro la plus proche en se traitant mentalement de folle. Les sans-cœur gagnaient de la distance ! Ils couraient bien plus vite qu'elle ! Elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle se retrouva acculée contre une grille qui bloquait le passage. Là, elle avait sérieusement peur... et ignorait comment se sortir de cette impasse ! Elle recula, réfléchit avec furie... en vain.

Une des créatures noires aux yeux jaunes bondit sur Quistis, et c'est de justesse qu'elle l'évita. Dommage, elle n'avait pas son fouet sur elle... Il fallait dire qu'elle ne se battait que rarement. Un tort qu'elle devrait vite réparer ! La jeune femme effectua une roulade et se cogna par la même occasion contre le mur qu'elle n'avait pas assez appréhendé. Dans un pur réflexe de défense ridicule, elle plaça les bras en croix devant elle, et cria en sentant des griffes se planter dans son épaule. La créature ne redevint visible que lorsqu'elle lui jeta un sort de glace – merci à Merlin qui avait enseigné à elle et aux habitants de la Cité du Crépuscule ou à ceux d'autres mondes quelques rudiments.

Tout en tenant son épaule blessée, elle fixa le sans-cœur dont la chevelure orangée était aussi tordue que ses deux cornes. Si seulement elle était invisible... elle pourrait alors fuir...

Elle ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla vers la grille lorsque deux fleurs de brume foncèrent sur elle pour délivrer leur nuage toxique; c'est alors que, sans explication, tout s'arrêta. Quistis ne ressentit pas la moindre tentative d'agression, de type physique ou magique. Elle ouvrit les paupières... et vit avec stupeur tous les sans-cœur sans exception balayer l'espace avec leurs regards... comme s'ils la cherchaient !

Doucement, la jeune femme se releva et se plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais autant saisir l'occasion, non ? Tandis qu'elle tentait cette solution, un des sans-cœur tourna la tête vers elle... et prépara une attaque, de même que les autres. Zut, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps !

Quistis vit une onde électrique jaillir devant elle et frapper une Ombre. Elle bougea et aperçut avec soulagement un jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux ébouriffés. De sa Keyblade, il anéantit deux créatures. Il tira Quistis par le bras et lui demanda, tout en préparant un sort de feu :

- Tout va bien, Professeur Quistis ?

- Oui..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle finit par reconnaître Roxas, même si elle avait eu un peu de mal. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vécu à la Cité du Crépuscule bien qu'il y venait souvent lorsqu'il était à l'Organisation, et Quistis ne le connaissait que depuis peu. Depuis qu'avec une charmante jeune femme du nom de Naminé, il passait voir Olette et les autres...

Le jeune Porteur de la Keyblade acheva le dernier sans-cœur et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?

- De quoi ?

- Apparaître comme vous l'avez fait, au milieu de cette impasse.

- Je... Non, je m'y suis réfugiée à la base pour fuir les sans-cœur ! Puis il y a eu un moment où ils n'ont plus semblé pouvoir me voir...

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Il soupira, se frotta la nuque et désinvoqua Tendre Promesse. Il lui fit :

- Retournons à l'extérieur. Vous allez tout m'expliquer, cela vaudra mieux.

Quistis hocha la tête et fixa les tunnels en cherchant à se repérer. Elle vit Roxas prendre à droite, alors elle le suivit sans se poser de questions. Il connaissait les lieux bien mieux qu'elle. Tout en marchant à ses côtés, elle réfléchit. Cependant, Roxas la sortit de ses pensées en engageant la conversation :

- Vous êtes devenue invisible en le souhaitant très fort...

- Il faut croire que oui, lui répondit Quistis.

- Cette créature était invisible lorsqu'elle vous a attaquée.

- C'est exact...

Roxas fronça les sourcils tout en se frottant le menton.

- Vous avez appris sa capacité alors...

- Tutoie-moi, je te prie. Je parie que tu fais pareil avec Léon et les autres du Jardin Radieux..., lui dit-elle avec douceur.

Le Simili la fixa avec un air un peu gêné.

- Bon, très bien... mais ça ne va pas être facile. Bref. Pour en revenir à vous... à toi...

- J'ai absorbé son attaque et je l'ai gardée... C'est intéressant, parce que dans mon ancienne vie, j'avais une certaine capacité.

- Laquelle ? lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- J'apprenais certains talents qu'avaient mes ennemis, mais ne pouvais les invoquer que lorsque j'étais très faible. Là, on dirait que c'est légèrement différent...

Elle soupira, puis se prit la tête.

- Bon, très bien. Ellone, tu as gagné...

Roxas la fixa avec un air de profond désarroi. Elle déraillait ou quoi ?

- Ellone ? Euh, je ne m'appelle pas...

- Je le sais bien, Roxas. Je parlais toute seule. Ellone est une Princesse des Rêves, comme Wendy... et elle m'a dit que j'étais une Princesse aussi, mais d'une catégorie encore inconnue à ce jour.

- Je crois bien qu'elle a raison, vu ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Elle m'a expliqué que mon premier don était déjà très développé. Elle l'a appelé « Persuasion Amplifiée ». Lorsque je donne mes cours, dirige des groupes ou un ensemble plus vaste, je suis capable de captiver l'attention et d'être écoutée. Tellement bien que parfois, cela me faisait un peu peur...

- Même lorsque tu ordonnes, cela marche ?

- Oui, surtout dans ces cas-là.

- Je comprends le principe... mais je pense que tu devrais aller voir Yen Sid, ou Merlin, ou le Roi Mickey...

- N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un de plus proche ? Cela ne me dit pas de changer de monde pour l'instant... Il faut que je m'habitue au fait que ma vie ne sera plus un long fleuve tranquille..., fit Quistis, tout en fixant ses mains.

- Hm... Gwendolynn (6), non... Évangéline (7) non plus... Peut-être la Reine Minnie ? Il me semble qu'elle était à la Cité du Crépuscule récemment, et qu'il s'agit d'une gardienne...

Soudain, leur regard fut attiré par la place du tramway alors que ce n'était pas du tout leur trajet. Quand avaient-ils commencé à dévier de leur route, au fait ? En parlant, sans doute qu'ils avaient un peu été têtes en l'air... Quistis sentait aussi comme une forme d'excitation dans l'atmosphère. Non, ce n'était pas le terme approprié... C'était... électrique, en tout cas. Même s'il n'y avait pas un orage en vue, ni d'éclairs...

- Ma peau se hérisse... comme s'il y avait un champ magnétique assez proche de nous..., fit Roxas en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous devrions aller voir ça de plus près, décida Quistis, en commençant à marcher.

- Non. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, Professeur...

La jeune femme plongea son regard bleu dans le sien et répéta, d'un ton sans appel :

- Roxas... Allons-y ensemble.

D'habitude, la Clé du Destin aurait répliqué. Il se serait rebellé. Non, il s'était juré de ne plus suivre les ordres de qui que ce soit depuis sa désertion de l'Organisation ! Cependant, avec Quistis, c'était différent... puis il avait vraiment envie de lui obéir. Il commença donc à la suivre vers la brèche qui se situait sur le mur de l'autre côté du circuit du tramway, tout en finissant par se demander si Quistis n'avait pas usé de son premier don sur lui.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le petit bois qui longeait le manoir, Roxas fut pris d'un frisson. Il était déjà venu sur les lieux avec Naminé, mais il n'y avait pas cette sorte de... de magnétisme qui les attirait. Que se passait-il au manoir abandonné ? Le phénomène ne pouvait venir que de là... Il se tourna vers Quistis, qui se mordait les lèvres avec nervosité.

- Dire que je n'ai pas d'armes...

- nous pouvons retourner sur nos pas pour aller la chercher.

- Non. Nous perdrions du temps. Ce n'est pas grave, tant pis, fit-elle, avant de continuer à avancer sous les yeux ahuris du Simili.

Pourtant, il n'eut pas le choix, car elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Il se sentait poussé par la conviction qu'il devait le faire. De plus, il était un homme de parole et d'honneur. Il ne laissait jamais quelqu'un tomber.

X

XXX

X

Roxas serra les dents en voyant un Cyclone foncer droit sur eux. Il grommela, tout en essayant de toucher la queue :

- J'ai horreur de ces sans-cœur...

La jeune femme recula et tenta de lui lancer un sort de foudre... mais elle fut éjectée par un tourbillon que la créature fit naître après s'être mise hors de portée de la Keyblade de Roxas. Un peu sonnée, elle se releva, vit le Simili jeter une nouvelle attaque de foudre sur leur ennemi, qui finit à terre. Il l'acheva d'un coup de Keyblade sans sommation.

- Allez, vite aux grilles !

Quistis s'y dirigea sans perdre de temps, mais fut bloquée par une bande d'Arya rayés. De toutes ses forces, elle désira qu'ils soient balayés de leur passage... ce qui fonctionna, puisqu'un cyclone de force moyenne naquit autour d'elle, puis fonça sur les sans-cœur qui furent éjectés à plusieurs kilomètres. Elle suivit Roxas jusqu'à l'intérieur, avant de fermer les portes avec un soupir de soulagement.

- C'était moins une...

Quistis hocha la tête après avoir repris son souffle. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte en face d'elle, la poussa doucement et risqua un œil à l'intérieur du salon à la table fracassée par une brique. Personne... Peut-être que si elle cherchait aux étages supérieurs, il y aurait plus de résultats. Roxas, qui était à l'affût, se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Hm... J'ai l'impression que ça se concentre vers la bibliothèque, et pas vers le salon blanc.

- Allons-y dans ce cas.

Les deux compagnons de fortune sortirent de la salle en silence... et eurent la surprise de voir une jeune femme blonde tout habillée de blanc au pied des escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Roxas se dirigea vers elle.

- Naminé... Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venue parce que Cendrillon m'a dit que je devais m'y rendre pour vous y trouver.

- Je crois que tu ne seras pas de trop. Nous sentons quelque chose d'étrange, mais ne parvenons pas à en comprendre l'essence...

Naminé fixa Quistis avec douceur et lui prit une main.

- Je m'appelle Naminé. Je suis une Princesse d'Âme...

- Quistis Trèpe, répondit celle-ci, tout en la fixant avec un sourire.

- Roxas et moi allons t'attendre ici. Cendrillon m'a affirmé que tu devais monter seule à l'étage. Il n'y a aucun danger.

- Tu peux utiliser le talent de l'ennemi de l'invisibilité que tu as appris tout à l'heure, au pire, proposa Roxas.

La jeune professeure les regarda avec gravité.

- Je vois... Après, aurai-je une explication de qui je suis ?

- Gwendolynn me l'a déjà dit. Tu es une Princesse des Savoirs. Elle a ajouté que pour ton second don, tu ne peux garder l'apprentissage que de sept talents de l'ennemi. Si tu veux en connaître un nouveau, tu perds l'usage d'un d'entre eux. Par contre, ces sept talents, tu peux les utiliser tout le temps.

- Je suis complètement dépassée..., avoua Quistis. Pourquoi me dire cela maintenant alors que je n'en connais que... deux ?

- Je l'ignore. En attendant, va vite à la bibliothèque ce qui s'y cache. Roxas ne t'a accompagnée que pour t'éviter d'être tuée par un sans-cœur matrice. Donc ceux qui viennent des ténèbres, et pas des expérimentations hasardeuses d'Ansem...

Quistis acquiesça et se tourna vers les escaliers, qu'elle commença à gravir non sans une certaine nervosité. Derrière elle, Naminé et Roxas se prirent la main tout en espérant qu'effectivement, tout irait bien pour elle.

La jeune professeure prit la droite, et crut sentir comme une sorte de lourdeur sur ses épaules. La « lourdeur » magnétique qu'elle ressentait se faisait plus forte... Elle prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte en plissant les yeux. La lumière de l'ampoule illuminant la pièce vacillait, mais cela ne semblait pas être à cause d'un problème de courant. Pas d'éclairs signalant une future attaque... mais d'où est-ce que...

Les iris bleus de Quistis s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur lorsqu'elle vit une femme assise en tailleur au milieu de la pièce. Autour d'elle, des livres de physique spécialisée dans le magnétisme... Cette femme lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf ses cheveux qui étaient aussi noirs que l'ébène. Pour les yeux, elle l'ignorait, puisque l'inconnue les avait fermés.

La jeune professeure haleta et tomba à genoux, la main sur le cœur. Une seule explication lui venait à l'esprit... elle était face à sa Simili. Ellone lui avait dit qui étaient ces êtres, ce qu'ils incarnaient. Renseignements qu'elle tenait de Merlin... Que faire ? Lui parler ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Tant de questions...

La Simili présumée ouvrit lentement les yeux; son regard aussi bleu que le ciel en rencontra un autre. Contrairement à Quistis, elle resta parfaitement calme. Ce qui confirmait sa nature... Sans bouger de sa place, elle lâcha ces quelques mots :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Quistis humecta ses lèvres avant de répondre :

- Quistis. Je suis... Enfin, tu viens de... moi.

- … De vous ?

Aucune perplexité dans sa voix. Juste de la curiosité...

- Oui. Je m'excuse, c'est très perturbant pour moi... Es-tu ici depuis longtemps ?

- Sur ce monde, ou dans cette pièce ?

- … Dans cette pièce, pour commencer.

- Non. Depuis quelques heures. Sinon, je viens d'une grotte qui est un peu loin de la ville. J'y vis depuis... deux cents révolutions.

Quistis fronça les sourcils, puis comprit.

- Deux cents révolutions de ce monde... donc deux cents ans. Et avant, où te trouvais-tu ?

- Sur Hyne (8). C'est tout ce que je sais... Je me nomme Fovéa aussi... mais je ne parlerai pas davantage tant que je n'aurai pas obtenu de réponses à mes questions.

- Des réponses ? demanda Quistis, désappointée.

Fovéa se releva avec lenteur. Elle portait une blouse de scientifique pour tout vêtement – c'était tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu au sein de ce manoir, et ses cheveux tombaient librement sur ses épaules.

- Ce que je suis... et ce que je suis capable de faire. Mon pouvoir. C'est pour cela que je suis montée jusqu'ici... Je croyais trouver des indices dans ces livres...

- Dans ce cas... Accepte de me suivre. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider, lui fit-elle avec douceur.

Fovéa la dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, mais consentit enfin à hocher la tête et à rappeler son pouvoir vers elle. Quistis se sentit nettement plus légère après cela. A ce propos...

- Pourquoi utilisais-tu ton pouvoir ? Tu voulais attirer quelqu'un ici ?

- En vérité... Je cherchais à reproduire les explications de ces livres sur les champs magnétiques pour essayer de mieux comprendre mon pouvoir. J'aurais arrêté si j'avais senti que je mettais quelqu'un en danger...

Quistis ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Cette désinvolture de la part de la Simili lui faisait froid dans le dos... et son pouvoir assez conséquent. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas mauvaise... Sinon, elle l'aurait attaquée, non ?

C'est en silence qu'elle ressortit du manoir, accompagnée par Fovéa qui nouait un peu mieux la ceinture de sa blouse autour de sa taille. Comme convenu, Roxas les attendait... mais il n'était pas avec Naminé. Une jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe verte aux courtes manches de coupe classique qui descendait jusqu'aux pieds, aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré, était avec lui. Une écharpe bleu turquoise ornait son cou. Quistis s'avança vers eux avec étonnement.

- Ellone... Je croyais que tu étais repartie sur Spira.

- Je comptais le faire, fit celle-ci avec un sourire. Mais avant, je dois rencontrer quelqu'un... et t'emmener avec moi après.

La jeune professeure tressaillit; cependant, au fond de son cœur, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Fort bien... Quelle est cette personne ?

- Naminé est partie le chercher.

Comme pour appuyer sa réponse, un portail naquit juste à côté d'eux. Roxas eut un sourire : il pouvait le savoir aux types de couloir qu'elle ouvrait, qui offrait plus de sécurité que les siens ou ceux de n'importe quel autre Simili. La voix de Fovéa les fit sursauter :

- Intéressant... Je ne suis pas la seule à faire ça.

- Vous êtes..., souffla Roxas, qui la fixa avec plus d'attention.

- Ma Simili. C'était ce que je devais découvrir...

Ellone murmura :

- Elle ne nous suivra pas, Quistis. Il faut qu'elle aille avec Roxas, qu'il la conduise vers un membre Fondateur de l'Organisation.

- Hm... Je comprends...

Naminé ne tarda pas à surgir du couloir des ténèbres, suivie par un jeune homme brun dont le front était orné d'une belle cicatrice. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans ceux de couleur noisette de celle qui avait été sa sœur adoptive dans une autre vie. La pâleur l'envahit plus qu'elle ne le faisait d'habitude... et Ellone sourit en le voyant ainsi.

- Cela faisait longtemps... Squall. Nous nous retrouvons enfin...

Ces paroles furent la conclusion qu'il cherchait depuis toujours; sans attendre, tandis que le coucher de soleil assombrissait un peu plus la teinte orangée du ciel, celui qui s'était rebaptisé Léon marcha jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras en tremblant. Sa sœur... Il avait retrouvé sa sœur ! Tout n'était pas perdu alors... Merlin avait raison. Il ne lui restait plus que Linoa...

Respectueusement, les autres s'étaient écartés. Fovéa regardait le tout avec un étrange détachement empreint de curiosité; Naminé comprit que c'était la seule émotion qu'elle éprouvait pour l'instant, même si elle était « âgée ». Il fallait tâcher de découvrir pourquoi et comment elle était « née ». Quistis se tourna vers Fovéa, et lui adressa un petit sourire :

- Je te dis au revoir... Nous nous reverrons plus tard. Je dois partir avec Ellone dans un autre monde.

- Hm.

Lorsque Squall se sépara enfin d'Ellone, celle-ci eut un sourire tendre et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu la retrouveras aussi, celle que ton cœur chérit. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- Naminé et moi devons y aller. Nous nous rendons au Jardin Radieux. Nous emmenons... hum..., fit Roxas, tout en fixant la Simili de Quistis.

- Je m'appelle Fovéa... Enfin, je crois..., les renseigna-t-elle.

- Tiens, c'est drôle, c'était le nom du tout premier talent de l'ennemi de Quistis dans son autre vie, fit remarquer Léon/Squall.

- En effet..., murmura celle-ci, songeuse.

Elle rabattit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en inclinant la tête. Il fallait qu'elle parte chercher ses affaires... et fasse ses adieux à la Cité du Crépuscule. Elle doutait d'y retourner avant un moment. En tant que Princesse des Savoirs, elle sentait que sa vie bien tranquille s'arrêtait ici.

X

XXX

X

Avec un air amusé, Ellone avisa l'air perplexe de Quistis lorsque celle-ci mit le pied dans l'immense plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et dont l'herbe ondulait comme une mer immense. Elle invitait à y courir, à s'y perdre, à la parcourir. Quelques sentiers étaient creusés pour les voyageurs et les Chocobos.

- L'auberge de la Plaine Félicité se trouve à quelques kilomètres. Suis-moi.

- Spira est vraiment un monde étonnant...

- Oh oui, tu n'as pas fini de t'émerveiller !

En riant, Ellone commença à courir sous les yeux amusés de la jeune professeure de physique. Rectification : elle ne l'était plus... Avec un petit soupir, elle elle la suivit. Nooj et Larxene arriveraient au cours de la soirée – dans pas longtemps, vu comme les étoiles pointaient le bout de leur nez alors que le crépuscule régnait depuis un moment. La jeune femme espérait pouvoir être d'une quelconque utilité en tant que Princesse des Savoirs. Il le faudrait, de toute manière.

Les pensées tournées vers l'avenir, Quistis songea de nouveau à Fovéa. Qu'il était étrange de se dire qu'elle avait donné naissance à une Simili... Les conditions s'y étaient prêtées lorsqu'elle avait péri sur Hyne, il y a plus de quatre cent ans... aux mains des Esthariens (9). Qui l'aurait cru ? Un frisson la parcourut. Non, ne plus songer au passé. Tout ceci était terminé désormais. Des questions, elle en avait encore... mais elle ne devait plus les laisser l'envahir. Elle devait se montrer un peu plus forte, être aussi terrible qu'un scorpion. Tiens donc... Un scorpion rouge. Pourquoi ne pas se surnommer ainsi ?

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Très bien, elle l'adoptait. Le Scorpion Rouge Savant. Pas mal... Cela mêlait les aspects guerriers et enseignants. Quistis rabattit une mèche derrière son oreille en songeant que tout de même, elle avait hâte que les choses sérieuses commencent.

* * *

(1) : jeu de mots entre "personnalités" et "idées".

(2) : Final Fantasy VIII.

(3) : Fuujin et Rajin dans Final Fantasy VIII

(4) : Final Fantasy X.

(5) : Personnage de Final Fantasy X.

(6) : Marraine la Bonne Fée (cf. la fic sur Cendrillon : « Luneveuse du temps »)

(7) : La Fée Bleue & le nom de l'étoile donnée par la luciole amoureuse d'elle dans « La Princesse et la Grenouille » (cf. la fic « Ténébreuse Plussoyance »)

(8) : Monde de Final Fantasy VIII.

(9) : la mort de Quistis sur Hyne quatre cents ans plus tôt fera l'objet d'une fic en trois parties, et la naissance de Fovéa d'un OS.


End file.
